Froot
by Qri
Summary: Todos tenemos nuestra pequeña parte voyeur. El hecho de mirar algo supuestamente prohibido, morboso o excitante nos encanta, nos estimula y nos hace querer más.—acercó su fuerte cuerpo al mío.—Y tú Misaki, eres excitante.
1. 1 Secret Door

**» Notas: **Esta es mi versión de libro 'Pídeme lo que quieras' de Megan Maxwell.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Junjou Romantica son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura.

**Summary: **Todos tenemos nuestra pequeña parte voyeur. El hecho de mirar algo supuestamente prohibido, morboso o excitante nos encanta, nos estimula y nos hace querer más. —acercó su fuerte cuerpo al mío. —Y tú Misaki, eres excitante.

.

.

_**Para todas aquellas personas a las que la pasión las enamora y el amor las apasiona **_— _**Megan Maxwell.**_

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 1.** **—** **Secret Door.**

.

**» Misaki.**

**D**esde que tenía memoria, mi hermano ha sido mi única familia. Trabajaba día y noche para darme una adecuada educación y cumplirme cada uno de mis caprichos cuando era un niño. Y aun así, a mis 24 años, sigue insistiendo en hacerlo. Lamentablemente mis padres fallecieron cuando yo era muy niño aún. Contaba solo con 6 años, y mi querido hermano renunció a su sueño de asistir a la universidad para tomar el rol de padre y madre, con solo 18 años. Ahora que tengo la edad más que suficiente para _volar fuera del nido, _es momento de abandonar la casa de Nii-chan y no interferir en su nueva familia. Mi amable cuñada Manami-san y el pequeño Mahiro cuidarán bien de él.

— Avíspate, Takahashi. —mi jefe, Kisa Shouta, me reprendió desde su puesto.

— Lo siento, jefe. No he podido dormir bien los últimos días debido a la agenda ajetreada de esta semana. —expliqué soltando una risita nerviosa. Demonios, solo llevo trabajando en esta editorial desde enero, y si me botan de nuevo me las voy a ver negras. — No pasará otra vez.

— Eso espero. —se reclina en su asiento y cruza las piernas.

Finalmente a eso de las nueve de la noche, mi jefe da luz verde para que pueda irme a casa. Recojo mis cosas, tomo mi mochila y me despido de Kisa. Por el pasillo me encuentro a Yukina, un buen amigo del departamento Emerald. Charlamos brevemente y se despide alegando que tiene algo importante que hacer. Sinceramente, es un tipo guapo. Fácilmente podría ser modelo. ¿Por qué seguirá trabajando en la editorial? Bueno, no es mi problema así que me quedo calladito y sigo mi camino. Pero casi llegando a la entrada de la editorial, recuerdo que olvidé mi móvil en mi escritorio. ¡Menudo subordinado soy! Si mi jefe me llama y no atiendo, seguro que voy de patitas a la calle.

Con paso quejumbroso me encamino de nuevo a mi planta. Corrí de dos en dos las escaleras para llegar más rápido, pero pasando por el almacén de viejos manuscritos de mi planta correspondiente, el departamento de literatura, unos sonidos me detuvieron.

— Ahh~ — ¿Esos son gemidos? Sin darme cuenta, pego mi oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor. Inesperadamente la puerta se abre un poco dejándola entrejuntada. No estaba bien cerrada, pero… ¡Madre mía! ¡¿Esos son Kisa y Kou?!

Mi corazón se detiene por un segundo y comienza a latir con fuerza. Los nervios me atacan y un sonrojo se apodera de mis mejillas. ¡Mi jefe y Yukina están follando! Y peor aún: ¡Los estoy viendo en vivo y directo! Solo me faltan las palomitas, joder.

Los gemidos mal contenidos de mi jefe resuenan con fuerza en mis oídos. Como siga así, los descubrirían. Menos mal que los encontré yo y no otro. Sin poder despegar mi vista de aquel acto, veo como Yukina lame lentamente a lo largo del cuello de Kisa y saca su erección del pantalón. Hace lo mismo con la de mi jefe y las junta para comenzar a masturbarse mutuamente.

Y contra todo pronóstico, tengo una erección. ¿Por qué demonios sucede esto? Siento mi entrepierna húmeda y de pronto, me doy cuenta que me estoy acariciando por sobre la ropa. ¡Yo no soy homo! ¿Qué demonios me sucede? Alejo mi mano rápidamente de mi miembro y me alejo del lugar. Paso por mi teléfono en mi escritorio y salgo lo más rápido que puedo.

Llego a la entrada y me despido atropelladamente del amable guardia. Trato de tapar mi erección con mi abrigo y acalorado, abandono la empresa a toda prisa.

Me quedo 10 minutos plantado en la entrada hasta lograr calmarme. Emprendo mi camino a casa con toda la intención del mundo de tomar una buena ducha fría. Necesito refrescarme y calmar mí… calentura.

.

Al llegar a la editorial por la mañana, mi jefe me llena de trabajo tan pronto como pongo un pie dentro de la oficina. _«Misaki, llama al sensei…», «Misaki, busca los documentos…», «Misaki, ¿Dónde está el manuscrito?...», «Misaki, ordena los regalos enviados a sensei…», «Misaki, Misaki, Misaki...» _Cuando salgo a tomarme un pequeño descanso aprovechando que mi jefe está ocupado atendiendo una llamada de Hatori-san, un editor de Emerald, me encuentro con Yukina en la máquina expendedora y sin poder evitarlo me sonrojo hasta la médula. ¡Menudo espectáculo me brindaron anoche esos dos!

— Misaki, ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara roja. —la voz de Kou me atrajo de nuevo a la realidad. Coloca su mano en mi frente comprobando mi temperatura. —No tienes fiebre. ¡Ah! ¿Kisa-san te da mucho trabajo? —me brinda una de esas sonrisas esplendorosas que tiene. A pesar de que tiene una apariencia inocente, nunca creí que fuera un santo. Pero jamás me esperé que fuera a tener sexo con mi jefe.

Espabilo y despreocupadamente le aclaro el asunto. — ¡Oh, no es eso! No pude dormir bien por la noche, eso es todo. Oh~ pero quizá esté por resfriarme…

— ¡Kou! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? —Kojima Rio, la chica del departamento de ventas llega gritando. — ¡Yokozawa está buscándote como loco! ¿Dónde mierda está Yoshikawa-sensei?

— ¿Cómo demonios lo voy a saber?

— ¡Te llevas bien con ese mangaka, dime donde está!

_Ahh. Desapareció de nuevo. _Con algo de gracia, recuerdo al pequeño Chiaki. Alias: Yoshikawa Chiharu. He ido por un par de tragos con los chicos del departamento Emerald y entre copa y copa Chiaki, el acompañante de Hatori en ese momento, que era nada más y nada menos que Yoshikawa Chiharu. _'La mangaka' _que más vende en la editorial por el momento. Desaparezco de la escena en silencio y regreso a mi oficina. Me encuentro a mi jefe limándose sus uñas.

— Ah, Misaki. Regresaste. —comenta distraídamente.

Decido no responder y asiento, a sabiendas que no me verá. El teléfono suena y como estoy más cerca, lo tomo.

— Despacho de Kisa Shouta, le atiende su subordinado Misaki Takahashi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

— Buenos días, señor Takahashi. —la voz profunda de un hombre responde.

La línea se queda en silencio por unos segundos. ¿Habrá colgado?

— disculpe, ¿sigue ahí? —pregunto tímidamente.

Tres segundos pasan antes de que me responda. —Quisiera hablar con su jefe.

— En un segundo. —estoy por dirigirme hacia mi jefe, pero recuerdo un pequeñísimo detalle. —disculpe las molestias nuevamente, pero ¿con quién hablo? —mi jefe me mira desde su asiento limando sus uñas lentamente.

— Usami Akihiko.

.

**» Notas Finales: **¿Qué tal? Me reí mucho haciendo la parte de Kisa y Yukina mientras recreaba la escena del libro entre Mónica y Miguel en el libro. ¡Vaya par! Sinceramente, este libro me gusta mucho y pienso que va como anillo al dedo a Misaki y Akihiko. Porque en mi opinión, entre Takano y Ritsu no hubiera quedado bien. Lo digo porque ellos eran mi primera opción, aunque no sé qué opinen ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno…lo continuaré si ustedes gustan.


	2. Bittersweet Tragedy

**» Notas: **Hola de nuevo. Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y todo eso.

.

.

_**Para todas aquellas personas a las que la pasión las enamora y el amor las apasiona **_— _**Megan Maxwell.**_

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 2.** **— ****Bittersweet Tragedy.**

.

**» Misaki.**

_._

_Tres segundos pasan antes de que me responda. —Quisiera hablar con su jefe._

— _En un segundo. —estoy por dirigirme hacia mi jefe, pero recuerdo un pequeñísimo detalle. —disculpe las molestias nuevamente, pero ¿con quién hablo? —mi jefe me mira desde su asiento limando sus uñas lentamente._

— _Usami Akihiko._

_._

Al escuchar ese nombre, reacciono rápidamente. ¡Usami Akihiko!

— U-Un minuto Usami-sensei. —Kisa, al escuchar ese nombre, rápidamente suelta la lima y me arrebata el teléfono de las manos.

— ¡Ah, Akihiko-san! ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta acomodándose en la silla y usando su exagerado tono de voz amable. — ¿De verdad llegaste de Inglaterra? ¿Ya estás aquí? —su cara se ilumina y conozco la razón. — ¡Perfecto Akihiko-san! Nos vemos a las dos en recepción. —hablan sobre un par de cosas más y cuelga.

— ¿Sucedió algo Kisa-san? —pregunto incapaz de morderme la lengua.

Mi jefe, con una ancha sonrisa niega levemente. Arregla unos papeles y toma el teléfono de nuevo.

— Son muy buenas noticias, Misaki. Llamaré a Isaka-san. Si todo sale como lo planeamos…—dejó la frase al aire mientras marcaba el número. —Ah, Misa-chan, ve a almorzar.

Asiento y hago una pequeña reverencia. Tomo mi mochila y arremango mis mangas. Sé perfectamente la razón de la actitud de mi jefe. Usami Akihiko es un exitoso escritor inglés. A pesar de haber nacido en Japón, vivió toda su vida en Inglaterra. Según rumores, está por trasladarse a Tokio. Y comenzará a publicar sus libros aquí para hacerse más reconocido como escritor. De acuerdo a lo que dijo Isaka-san en una reunión, Usami-sensei quiere publicar sus libros en nada más y nada menos que en Marukawa Shoten. Mi jefe e Isaka-san irán a discutir con él el contrato y verán a que editor será asignado.

Al salir veo a Yukina dirigirse hacia la oficina de Kisa. Nos sonreímos a modo de saludo y seguimos nuestro camino. Kisa Shouta, a pesar de tener 30 años, no los aparenta. Pero no hay que dejarse llevar por su inocente cara infantil, ya que es todo lo contrario. Tristemente Yukina resultará ser otro juego de mi mujeriego jefe.

Cuando llego al ascensor presiono el botón y me detengo a esperar. Hoy tengo ganas de ir a comer PandaWay. El ascensor abre sus puertas y me introduzco en él. El departamento de literatura está en una de las plantas más altas. Por lo cual suele detenerse mucho hasta llegar a la planta baja. De repente, entre la planta 6 y la 5 se detiene violentamente.

— ¡Santo dios! ¿Qué ha pasado? —Haruka, editora de Japun, chilla asustada.

— Cálmate, a lo mejor se habrá ido la luz. Seguro que vuelve rápido, no te preocupes. —trato de tranquilizarla.

— ¿y cuánto crees que tarde eso? —me pregunta Coco, de paquetería.

— Pues no lo sé, Coco-chan.

Pero nada. Pasan 15 minutos y seguimos encerrados en el ascensor. El calor comienza a hacerme sudar. A mí y a las chicas del departamento de ventas. Estoy seguro de que ya me puse todo colorado y despeinado, por lo cual agarro mi botellita de agua y bebo un trago. Haruka comienza una amena conversación tratando de alivianar el ambiente. Reparten unos chicles de fresa y tomo uno.

5 minutos después el calor es insoportable. Me abanico con mi mano en un vano intento por disipar el calor pero es inútil. Pero, de improvisto, siento una deliciosa brisita en mi cuello. Me giro rápidamente y choco contra el fornido pecho de un hombre. ¿Qué hace tan cerca de mí?

— L-Lo siento. —me disculpo. Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro con un par de ojos violetas. Un color inusual. Coloco mi mano en mi nuca, lugar donde el hombre sopló. Pero, ¿por qué lo hizo?

— ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta como si el suceso anterior no hubiera ocurrido.

— ¿eh? — ¿el hombre le sopla el cuello a un desconocido y actúa como si nada?

— Tu cara se ha puesto colorada. —explica y se inclina nuevamente hacia mi cuello. Comienza a soplar. Mi cara debe ser tal que suelta una risita. Nuestra charla le es indiferente a los demás. — Tenías una expresión de desesperación y de agotamiento mientras te abanicabas con tu mano así que decidí ayudar.

— ¿Y acaso haces eso con todos? —la pregunta salió antes de que me diera cuenta. —Oh, lo siento. Ignora eso.

— no te preocupes. —se endereza y se apoya en una de las esquinas del ascensor. Creo que lo enoje. Pero, ¿qué estás pensando Misaki?

Saco mi celular para revisar la hora. No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí. _**1:30 pm. **_¡Genial! Desperdicié mi media hora para almorzar y ya tengo que entrar a trabajar. Tendré que comprarme un sándwich en la cafetería.

—Moo. Tenía ganas de ir a PandaWay. —murmuro lanzando un suspiro. Coco y Haruka ríen y me codean.

— Misa-chan, un día de estos tendremos que ir a PandaWay y quejarnos sobre este suceso. —me revuelven el cabello y me río con ellas. No soy tan popular con las chicas, aunque nunca me he preocupado demasiado por ello. Me tiene sin cuidado.

El hombre ríe desde su puesto e intuyo que es por mi nombre. Me sonrojo involuntariamente.

Repentinamente las luces se encienden y el ascensor comienza a funcionar de nuevo. Las chicas sueltan un suspiro de alivio y comienzan a charlar entre sí mientras que yo me limito a hacer un puchero. De reojo, miro al hombre de antes que, curiosamente seguía en la misma posición. Como lo suponía, es alto y fornido. Lleva un traje negro. ¡El que debería tener calor sería él, no yo! En ese instante me alegré de llevar una cómoda sudadera holgada.

El ascensor se detiene en la última planta y salimos a empujones. El hombre se queda en su sitio esperando que nos alejemos para poder salir y me avergüenzo de mi histerismo.

— ¡Akihiko! —un grito me pone los nervios de punta. Inmediatamente todos nos hacemos a un lado dándole paso al presidente de la compañía. _Isaka-san. _Detrás de él viene mi jefe con expresión alterada. ¿Qué sucede?

Me doy una vuelta y caigo en la cuenta de que se dirigen hacia el hombre confianzudo del ascensor. Akihiko… ¿dónde habré escuchado ese nombre? Me quedo parado donde estoy esperando alguna señal que me pueda revelar la identidad de ese hombre, olvidándome completamente de los modales que con tanto esmero mi hermano me enseñó. ¡Oh, hablando de mi hermano! En este instante debería estar limpiando la habitación que ocupaba cuando estaba en su casa. Tal vez lo llame luego.

— ¡Imagínate que sucedería si el gran Usami Akihiko le hubiese pasado algo en ese ascensor! —la voz de Isaka-san seguido de la risotada más falsa que he escuchado en mi vida me saca de mis pensamientos. ¡USAMI AKIHIKO! ¡El maldito escritor cuya vida vale más que todos mis órganos!

Me pongo como un tomate al recordar el incidente del ascensor. Trato de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible hasta que, de repente, mi jefe repara en mi existencia.

— Ah, Misaki. ¿Tú estás bien? Me imagino que te quedaste encerrado en el ascensor. —Kisa-san no es malo, solo mujeriego. ¿Eso lo haría malo también?

— S-Si, estoy bien. —suelto una risita nerviosa. —Aunque perdí mi hora de almuerzo pero ni modo.

El ahora identificado como Usami Akihiko que hasta ahora había estado hablando de negocios con Isaka-san aunque intuyo que solo nos estaba prestando atención a nosotros, intervino: —Por haber ocurrido este incidente quisiera invitar al señor Misaki…

— Takahashi Misaki. —responde mi jefe por mí. —Es uno de mis subordinados.

— A Takahashi-kun a un almuerzo cuando tenga la disponibilidad. —y agrega, con una sonrisa candorosa que ocultaba su malicia: —Oí que tenía ganas de comer en PandaWay.

— ¡Vaya! —mi jefe suelta una risa seguido de Isaka-san.

« ¡YO TE MATO! »

— Ya sabes, Misaki. Acepta la invitación de Akihiko. Pero, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos nosotros a nuestro almuerzo? Vamos tardísimo. —metió prisa Isaka-san. Como él era el presidente de la compañía ¡No podía negarme! Si hubiese sido Kisa-san lo hubiera persuadido. Demonios.

Isaka-san tomó a Akihiko del brazo y se fue hacia la entrada con mi jefe pisándole los talones. Akihiko se giró y clavó sus impactantes ojos en mí, antes de irse cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Me giro rápidamente y regreso a mi puesto de trabajo. Todo lo que quiero hacer es llenarme de trabajo para no pensar en ese incidente y despejar mi mente terminando de desempacar mis cosas tan pronto como llegue a mi nuevo departamento. « _Eres una máquina para atraer desastres, Misaki »._

.

**» Notas Finales: **¡Lamento la tardanza! ¡Sepan disculparme! Este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito, solo estaba esperando el momento para subirlo…pero, distintos factores intervinieron en ese proceso. El principal: mi PC se llenó de virus y murió el CPU. Suerte que escribo en mi Notebook y no en la computadora familiar.


	3. Well done, Misaki

**» Notas: **Hola. Sé que me he tardado mucho, pero mi notebook andaba popi así que tuve que escribir todo de nuevo en la computadora familiar. Mis más sinceras disculpas. Sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.

.

.

**_Hanging around like a fruit on a tree_**

**_Waiting to be picked. Come on cut me free._**

.

**CAPÍTULO 3.** — **Well done, Misaki.**

.

**» Misaki.**

Lunes. Han pasado tres días desde aquel incidente en el ascensor y no paro de soñar con el dichoso Usami Akihiko. ¡Sal de mi mente, maldito escritor! Menos mal que era viernes y no tendría que ver más al escritorcito. Ese día, ayudé a mi hermano a ordenar un par de mis cosas y trasladar las cajas faltantes a mi departamento. Aún puedo sentir esas cálidas lágrimas en mi hombro y las reconfortantes palabras de nii-chan al llegar el momento de la despedida. Estoy seguro que si le fuera posible, me mantendría toda la vida bajo su cuidado.

«Pero no, tengo que independizarme.» con ese pensamiento alentador, me adentré a mi edificio de trabajo. Los días en Marukawa comenzaban muy temprano. Y cabe decir que ajetreados.

A las nueve de la mañana mi jefe me manda a mí y a otros compañeros de trabajo a ordenar _todos _los manuscritos que hemos recibido hasta la fecha. Es momento de archivarlos y dejar espacio suficiente para los del año entrante.

A eso de las once y cuarto ya tengo una caja entre las manos y me dirijo al pequeño despacho que usamos como archivador. Dejo mi cartera encima de un taburete y, sabiéndome solo, puedo respirar en paz y trabajar a mi ritmo.

Kisa-san y los demás se fueron a comer y yo aprovecho mis dos horas adicionales que Isaka-san decidió sumar debido al incidente del ascensor, para terminar el montón de papeleo que me ha sido encargado. Tranquilo, canturreo:

_Hand in glove _

_The Good People laugh _

_Yes, we may be hidden by rags _

_But we've something they'll never have_

— Takahashi-kun, tiene una horrible voz, con todo respeto.

Suelto los manuscritos de Minami-sensei que tenía en entre las manos y pego un brinquito. Me giro y tremendo coscorrón me doy con Usami-san.

— ¡L-Lo siento, lo siento! —me disculpo atropelladamente.

Suelta una pequeña risa y se toca la frente. —No ha pasado nada.

Mis nervios atacan, hasta que pienso en un pequeño detalle y se me pasa. ¿Qué hace él aquí? Me desconcierta.

Y como si me leyera la mente por segunda vez, responde con altivez. —Te seguí.

Decido no hacerle caso, por muy Usami Akihiko que fuera, no tenía derecho a acosarme ni… ni… ¡Insultar mi bella voz! Me giro y sigo con lo mío, esta vez lo más calladito que pueda. Los minutos pasan y el sigue detrás de mí, con un abrumante silencio envolviéndonos.

— Bonitos zapatos. —comenta por fin. Me doy cuenta de que se agachó y tomó la los manuscritos que había tirado a mis pies. Dirijo una mirada a mis converse negras ya bastante desgatadas por todos los maratones que he tenido que hacer desde que entré a trabajar a Marukawa. Me fijo en los suyos: Mocasines negros. Limpios y bien pulidos. Demasiado limpios a mi parecer.

— Gracias. —sus palabras ofensivas no me importan.

Se apoya en la pared y cruza sus brazos. — ¿Qué cantabas?

— Una canción.

Sonríe. Lo miro de reojo y me fijo en sus perfectos dientes. Blancos y derechos.

— ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —vuelve a llamar mi atención, en un intento por ser gracioso.

— No, sensei. —respondo con profesionalidad.

Mi respuesta parece darle gracia. ¿De qué se reirá este escritorcito?

— Ahora que sabes quién soy, ¿Me tratas con respeto?

Estaba a punto de responderle, pero la puerta es abierta abruptamente. Isaka-san aparece.

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Akihiko? —pregunta nada más entra. Logra enfocarme a mí, que por el susto que me llevé dejé caer nuevamente los manuscritos, y a Akihiko a un lado suyo. — ¡Ah, Akihiko! ¿Qué haces aquí metido?

— Solo ayudaba. —responde con simpleza, volviéndose a agachar para recoger los manuscritos. Inconscientemente hecho para atrás mis zapatos y él se percata.

« Soy pobre, comparado con ese ricachón » ese pensamiento cruza por mi mente y me entristece. Caigo en la cuenta de que he usado la misma ropa todo lo que lleva de año, y mis ingresos se han ido en mi nuevo departamento e inmuebles.

Pero para eso trabajo, ¿no? Ya me ocuparé de mí, cuando tenga la oportunidad.

— Ese no es tu trabajo, es de Chibi-tan. —me regala un guiño que me saca una mueca de desconcierto, y entonces agarra a Akihiko por la oreja como si fuera un niño chiquito. — ¡Bien, Akihiko! ¿Ya le diste la noticia?

La sonrisa de gato Cheshire de Isaka-san no me gusta nada.

— Aun no. —responde con complicidad.

— Considéralo un regalo, Chibi-tan. —agita su mano y se va por donde vino.

¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?

— Amm… Disculpe sensei, pero… ¿Qué quiso decir Isaka-san? —pregunto tímidamente.

No me responde, en cambio, toma mi cartera y se la lleva.

Reacciono y lo sigo, tratando de calmar mi creciente furia. — ¡Hey, eso es mío! ¿Adónde lo llevas? —grito a media voz tratando de no llamar la atención.

No me hace caso.

Cruza por el pasillo de la derecha y de repente estamos en mi sector de trabajo. Entra como pedro por su casa, y doy gracias a dios de que ninguno de los chicos ha vuelto aún. La puerta del despacho de mi jefe esta entreabierta y de repente, recuerdo el incidente con Yukina. ¿No estarán follando? ¡Dios quiera que no!

Y como si un castigo divino fuera, los escandalosos gemidos de mi jefe resuenan.

— _Ahh, Yukina, Siiiiii~_ —los colores se me suben a la cara.

¡Usami Akihiko-sensei no debería estar escuchando esto! ¿Qué pasará con la reputación de Marukawa? ¡Capaz que no quiera trabajar con nosotros nunca más!

—S-S-Sensei, l-lo puedo explicar.

— ¿Piensas detenerlos? —pregunta y asiento enérgicamente. — No lo hagas, parece que se están divirtiendo allí adentro. ¿Por qué deberíamos interrumpir?

Abro la boca, pero ningún sonido sale. El archivador de mi jefe golpea con fuerza la pared, y el sonido obsceno de sus carnes al chocar hacen que me ruborice más.

— ¿Te asusta lo que escuchas? —se acerca imponente hacia mí, haciéndome retroceder. El da un paso, yo retrocedo. Continuamos así hasta que choco con mi escritorio y el me aprisiona colocando sus grandes brazos a cada lado de mi menudo cuerpo. ¿Qué cree que hace?

— No deberíamos escuchar eso…—musito entre mi respiración entrecortada.

Sonríe de medio lado. — ¿Excitado?

— Es mi jefe. —respondo con brusquedad. La temperatura de mi cuerpo sube, pero _ver _y _escuchar _a mi jefe haciéndolo me asquea.

Acerca su cabeza hacia mi cuello y de una lamida, recorre la extensión de mi cuello. Mi cuerpo tiembla contra mi voluntad y muerdo mis labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido.

— _Y-Yuki— ¡Ah! Ahí, ahí… ¡Eres increíble!_

Su pesada respiración choca en mi oído y me estremece. — ¿Prefieres ser tú el que esté en su lugar? Déjame confesarte que me encantaría ver tu cuerpo debajo del mío retorciéndose de placer, mientras te embisto hasta que no puedas hacer más que gemir mi nombre…—muerde mi lóbulo y yo jadeo. —…_**Una y otra vez.**_

¿Pero que ha dicho ese hombre?

Alucinado.

Excitado.

Pasmado.

¡En shock!

¡Pero si yo no soy homo!

Bruscamente lo empujo y suelta una carcajada que hace que la diversión en el despacho de mi jefe se detenga. Al ver mi alteración, me toma por la muñeca y nos agazapamos debajo del escritorio que se encuentra frente al mío, dejándonos totalmente escondidos.

Pronto, Yukina sale despeinado y mi jefe se asoma con cautela. Recorre con su mirada la habitación y al no ver a nadie, jala de nuevo a Kou por el brazo y se encierran en su despacho. Aprovechan la media hora que les quedan.

« Par de degenerados » pienso con rencor.

Mi respiración logra calmarse un poco. Alzo la cabeza y cruzamos mirada. De cerca, logro ver más detalles que no había notado antes. Tiene un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, muy claro, casi como una mancha, que de lejos nunca se iba a notar. Sus pestañas son largas y rizadas, demasiado a mi parecer. Su nariz es muy bonita y perfilada, y su piel parece realmente tersa.

Al parecer, hace lo mismo que yo: Analizar. Recorre con su mirada mi cara y me cohíbo. Una sonrisita aflora en sus labios.

— Tienes una nariz graciosa. —me ruborizo y tapo con mi mano mi nariz. —No es ni grande ni pequeña. Ni chata ni perfilada. Es bonita, no te avergüences.

Imposible no hacerlo.

— Además. —prosigue. —no había notado tus pecas. Esparcidas por toda esa naricita tuya. —se encoge más, y noto que es por la posición incómoda en la que estamos. Pero aun así, no hace ademán de moverse. En cambio, sigue hablando. — Y tus ojos son demasiado grandes y expresivos.

— Sensei, no me parece que esto sea correcto. —decido terminar con este circo.

Su expresión cambia de pacifica a una más dura. De repente adquiere un aire arrogante y todo el ambiente romántico se esfuma. Sale de su posición y ni siquiera me tiende la mano. Hago lo mismo y me acomodo la ropa.

— Acabo de recordar que no tuvimos oportunidad de salir a ese almuerzo.

« Mierda »

— Pensándolo mejor, cenas conmigo.

¿Quién se cree que es para darme órdenes?

— Sensei, lo siento pero no puedo. —respondo tratando de quitármelo de encima.

— ¿Tienes planes con alguien más? —su tono de voz es mordaz y me pregunto por qué.

— No, pero…

— Bien. —me interrumpe. —paso por ti a las 8. Póngase presentable, Takahashi-kun.

Y sin más, abandona la estancia.

Trato de analizar lo que me acaba de decir, sin poder creérmelo. Me siento en mi escritorio y todos mis compañeros comenzaron a llegar, charlando de quien-sabe que-cosa.

Un mensaje llega a mi teléfono minutos después.

_**From: Número Desconocido.**_

_**Ni se le ocurra no estar listo a las 8 en punto, Takahashi-kun. O puedo hacer que le despidan sin la menor compasión.**_

— Pero que bolas tiene este tipo. —mascullo rojo de ira.

_« Ahora resulta que tengo una cena con Usami Akihiko dentro de 9 horas »_

.

**» Notas: **Como compensación por la tardanza, decidí subir otro capítulo. Si les gustó, si no les gustó, si tienen una crítica, una sugerencia, o lo que sea, háganmelo saber. Les aseguro que será bien recibida.


	4. Idk

**» Notas: **Bien, me he tardado. Admito que me di mi tiempo, pero lo importante es que aquí está. Espero que sea de su agrado y todo eso. ¡Disfrútenlo!

.

.

**_I'm your carnal flower, I'm your bloody rose_**

**_Pick my petals off and make my heart explode_**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 4.** —**Idk.**

.

**» Misaki**

Finalmente llego a mi casa. A mi jefe le ha dado por dejarnos salir más temprano y sé que es para revolcarse con Kou. Oh, dios. Espero que no sea en mi escritorio. ¡Calma Misaki, Calma! No pienses en eso que será peor.

Cuando abro la puerta y dejo mis zapatos tirados en el genkan, suelto no un suspiro, sino un alarido. ¡El cansancio de la semana me está matando! Ahora solo quiero tomar una buena duchita, meterme en la tina con los deliciosos sales aromáticos que me regalo mi cuñada Manami e irme derechito a dormir. P ero en medio camino me freno. Un montón de cajas amontonadas me esperan para ser desempacadas. Mi sala de estar, con solo sofá-cama, una mesa de té, y un televisor que de milagro tiene televisión por cable es mi única comodidad. Aún ni he sacado el futón y las sales de baño que tanto anhelaba siguen empaquetadas en alguna caja. Me deprimo. Si estuviera viviendo en casa de Nii-chan, todo estuviera ordenado para cuando llegara y Manami habría preparado una deliciosa cena. Pero qué va, me tengo que independizar de una vez por todas.

¡Piensa positivo, Misaki!

Bien, son las 6 con treinta minutos de la tarde y tengo sueño. Hambre y sueño. Paso por mi cocina y de una bolsa saco la comida que compré en la tienda de conveniencia ayer. Unas bolas de arroz, una bebida de fresa, y estoy listo. Nunca he sido de comer demasiado, quizá por eso estoy tan delgado. Nii-chan suele decírmelo mucho, pero no le hago ni caso. Me quito mi sudadera y pantalón, los doblo y dejo encima de una caja. En mi habitación que aún no ocupo solo habita mi pez payaso George y mi ropa en el armario. Saco una muda y me dirijo al baño.

— _She´s got a smile that it seems to me…_—comienzo a tararear mientras me adentro a la ducha. Que apenas la he lavado por mantener la higiene. Con tanto trabajo que tengo, y trámites con el departamento que acabo de comprar, no me da tiempo de hacer nada más que existir. —…_Reminds me of childhood Memories…_

Mientras canto, recuerdo al engreído escritor y su comentario. La sangre me bulle de tan solo recordar el momento en el que insultó mi voz. No tenía derecho. Respiro hondo para calmarme y el agua caliente cae de lleno en mi cara. Apuño los ojos y esta vez, recuerdo la escena que tuvimos en el departamento de Literatura. Revivir los gemidos de mi jefe y la cercanía de Usami-sensei me calienta. La temperatura de mi cuerpo sube, y respiro agitadamente. ¿Qué se supone que me pasa? De sólo pensar en ese horrible escritor yo…yo…tengo una erección. Suelto un gemido. El agua cae sobre mi pene erecto y mi mente no deja de maquinar diferentes escenarios eróticos donde Usami-sensei y yo somos los muerdo el labio ahogando un quejido, ¡yo tengo un orgullo!

Pasan los minutos y yo ya no puedo más. Mi mano se desliza sobre mi plano vientre, notando mis huesos pélvicos saltados. Y sin pensármelo más, pues creo que finalmente perdí la capacidad de razonar, envuelvo mi mano en mi miembro, comenzando a estimularlo lentamente. Mis piernas tiemblan y aumento la velocidad paulinamente, me toco el pezón derecho sin ser consiente y se hincha. Pequeños gemidos empiezan a brotar de mis labios, y yo ya no tengo control de mi cuerpo ni de mi mente.

Pronto, estoy inclinado sobre la fría pared y me sostengo de las llaves de la regadera. Mi mano se mueve descontroladamente sobre mi miembro y yo solo puedo escuchar mis gemidos resonando en el cuarto de baño. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué me estoy masturbando pensando en otro hombre, siendo yo uno? Más de esas preguntas bombardean mi mente y me trago las ligeras ganas de llorar. Uno minuto después, me corro expulsando mi semilla violentamente. La sustancia mancha mi pared, y mi garganta se desgarra al gritar el nombre de Usami-sensei. Me quedo observando el resultado con decepción y decido que ya fue suficiente. Cierro la ducha y me cambio de ropa. Necesito dormir y no pensar en nada más.

.

.

.

El sonido insistente del timbre me despierta. Me dormí en el sofá y me percato de que ya ha oscurecido. ¿Qué horas serán? Saco mi teléfono debajo del cojín y apenas son las 8 en punto. Las 8… ¿tenía un compromiso a las 8? Un vago recuerdo de Usami-sensei llega a mi mente. ¿Debíamos hacer algo a las 8?

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el irritable ruido del timbre. ¡A este paso me lo van a dañar! Me levanto rápidamente sin reparar en mi apariencia y me asomo por la mirilla. ¡Usami-sensei! ¿Pero qué hace aquí? Y además…viene de traje. Bueno, siempre lo he visto con uno, pero este parece especialmente más elegante.

— Abre que ya he visto que te asomaste. —me reclama con voz autoritaria. ¿Pero éste que se cree? Quito el seguro pero dejo la cadena. Abro la puerta y ésta se detiene por el límite de la cadena, dejándome suficiente espacio para observar su rostro y yo asomar el mío.

Me lleno de paciencia y cordialidad y lo encaro. — ¿Qué desea a estas horas, Lord Usami? —de acuerdo, quizá exagere.

— ¿Esa es tu manera de tratar a los invitados? —me pregunta con ironía. Le tiraría una maceta, pero no tengo ninguna.

Le cierro la puerta en su cara y me lo pienso por unos milisegundos. ¿Lo dejo o no lo dejo entrar? Mi cuerpo responde solo y abre la puerta, quitando la cadena. Usami-sensei entra vigoroso y me tengo que hacer a un lado chocando con la pared porque ni siquiera pidió permiso. Tch, qué molesto. Observo como analiza mi departamento y esta vez no me cohíbo. ¡Que mire lo que quiera pero que me diga qué es lo que hace en mi casa! Se gira hacia mí y parece leer mi pensamiento.

— ¿Y tú qué? ¿No estás listo? — ¿listo? ¿Listo para…? ¡Mierda, la cena! Tal como lo dijo, vendría a la las 8 en punto estuvo en la puerta de mi casa. ¡Pero qué puntual el escritorcito! Reparo en su vestimenta de nuevo, y en la mía después. Una sudadera vieja de Nii-chan y unos shorts. Me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

— A mí no me importa que te vayas así al restaurante, pero creo que a ellos sí. Ya sabes, la mayoría tienen una política de buena presentación. —cada palabra que dice está impregnada de sarcasmo y burla, pero un brillo en sus ojos impide que me enoje. ¿Qué demonios pasa?

— ¿R-Restaurante? ¿Aún tú quieres ir…allí? —pregunto con un tartamudeo. Se fija en mis piernas desnudas y trato de cubrirlas bajando mi sudadera.

Una sonrisa baila en sus labios. —Tengo un lugar mejor en mente. —y sin decir más, me toma del antebrazo y recoge mis converse del genkan. Estoy ido y solo me dejo hacer. La puerta de mi departamento es cerrada y solo reacciono cuando abre la puerta de su deportivo rojo. Me quedé mucho tiempo ido. ¿Era solo eso Misaki o en verdad eres tonto?

— ¡E-Espera! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —no me responde, en cambio, me avienta dentro del auto y cierra la puerta. En un segundo lo tengo a mi lado y el auto arranca. ¡¿Estoy siendo secuestrado?! — ¡P-Para! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Mi pregunta lo sorprende y se lo medita. Al cabo de unos largos segundo se digna a responder. —No lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabes? ¡¿Entonces quien lo sabe?! —no me responde de ahí en más. Trato de abrir la puerta, pero tiene el seguro para niños. Resignado, me recuesto en el asiento. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

.

.

.

Luego de que Usami-sensei me _secuestrara_, me llevó a su departamento. Inmensamente grande. Me hizo cuestionar sobre si en verdad vivía solo, tenía una familia, pareja o hijos. Y nuevamente, pareció leerme el pensamiento, puesto que me respondió rápidamente.

— Vivo solo, no te preocupes.

¿Preocuparme? ¿Pero de qué?

Las horas pasan y caigo en cuenta de que no es tan malo como pensaba. Usami-sensei pidió comida y me sentí mal por hacerle ese desplante. Comimos en pequeños silencios incómodos que rápidamente desaparecieron al encontrar cosas en común. Se hicieron las diez y me invitó a tomar asiento en el sofá. Yo, apenado, lo hice. Mis ropas de casa no eran nada al lado de las que él consideraba como _Ropa de casa. _Pantalones de vestir, camisa de seda y un chaleco más caro que mi teléfono. Avergonzado, froto mis piernas. Él lo nota y me regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Decidimos hablar para conocernos mejor.

— Y dime Misaki, ¿cuántos años tienes? —me ofrece un poco de vino y acepto.

— 24, sensei. ¿Y usted? —doy un sorbo y el me mira de manera penetrante.

— 30.

Vaya. Y no los aparenta.

Hablamos un rato más y me pregunta sobre mi familia. Le comento que murieron cuando yo tenía solo ocho años y se disculpa.

— Tranquilo, me tiene sin cuidado. Ya lo superé. —le doy una palmadita en la mano juguetonamente y el me mira con intensidad. ¿Q… Qué pasa? Suelto una risa nerviosa para acabar con el ambiente romanticón que se asemejaba al del incidente en la oficina.

Trato de hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, cuando yo le pregunto algo personal, ¡Lo evita! Odio que sea tan hermético. ¿No acabo de contarlo yo detalles íntimos? Tonto Misaki.

— Oye, Misaki. ¿Quisieras ver una película? —propone con una sonrisa ladina.

— Seguro. —respondo en un tono un tanto desanimado, pero trato de ocultarlo.

El finge no darse cuenta y se levanta para encender la televisión y el DVD. Pone la película de su elección y regresa con el control en mano. Lo coloca en la mesita y me sirve más vino. Me siento un poco mareado pero aún puedo aguantar.

Y, sin sospecharlo ni esperármelo, una película porno comienza. Me altero. Palidezco, me sonrojo y chillo mientras él se mantiene sereno. Le pone Play al menú y comienza el video. En él, una mujer es penetrada violentamente por un tipo bien parecido. Siento que mi alma abandona mi cuerpo y deposito la copa con brusquedad en el mesón sin importarme romperla o no.

— ¿Por qué demonios pusiste eso? —grito como poseso.

Da un largo trago a su vino y luego menea el contenido de la copa. Me dirige una mirada fría pero distingo un toque de perversión en ella. Finge pensárselo y cuando ya estoy por perder la paciencia, me responde. — ¿Qué pasa, Misaki? ¿Acaso no te excita ver ese tipo de cosas? ¿No te pone la manera en que aquella bella mujer es penetrada sin compasión alguna, dejándose llevar por sus instintos más primitivos? —saborea sus palabras deleitándose con mi cara encolerizada.

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! —respondo inmediatamente.

Él toma el control. —Ya veo. —cuando pienso que va a quitar la película, lo que hace es adelantarla un par de veces y la detiene en un punto. —Entonces, te encantaría ser _él._ —quita el pause y unos hombres, ¡Sí, unos hombres! Comienzan a besarse y toquetearse, yo no doy crédito a lo que veo. Pronto ya están teniendo sexo y mi cuerpo reacciona involuntariamente. Una erección comienza a crecer en mis pantalones y mi rostro se pone tan rojo como un tomate maduro. Siento que el calor que emana mi cuerpo Usami-sensei puede sentirlo. Y es así.

— Moriría por tomar el lugar del dominante. —habla. Y su voz es ronca. —Entraría en ti una y otra vez. Te follaría hasta el cansancio, hasta hacerte desfallecer. Daría todo por escuchar tus gemidos y ver tu cuerpo retorcerse de placer debajo de mí.

Pero…

¡¿Qué ha dicho este hombre?!

Recordar aquellas palabras que me susurró mientras estábamos agazapados debajo del escritorio, incluyendo… ¡estas!, terminan por poner mi miembro duro.

Me indigno y no falta mucho para que mis lágrimas comiencen a caer.

Mi hermano se esforzó en darme educación, y orientarme por el camino correcto. ¿Después de grande me voy a desviar? ¡No es momento para eso!

Usami-sensei repara en mis pesadas lágrimas y rápidamente apaga la película. Se acomoda y toma mi rostro entre sus manos con fuerza para que no escape.

— ¿Misaki, estás bien? —un sollozo de mis labios escapa. — No era mi intención asustarte. ¿Eres virgen?

— N-No, pero…

No termino la frase y él lo entiende. Lo agradezco.

— Lo entiendo. —respira profundamente. Estoy humillado. —Vamos, te llevare a casa. Ya es tarde y tienes que descansar, Takahashi-kun.

¿Takahashi-kun? Después del rato ameno que pasamos en su casa, él terminó con las formalidades. Y ahora, volvemos a ellas. Bueno, qué más da. Que sea Takahashi-kun.

Insiste en llevarme a mi casa y declino. Me levanto con la poca dignidad que me queda, y me voy de su casa. Él no me detiene. El frío de la calle me cala hasta los huesos y mi única preocupación ahora es tomar un taxi y volver.

_«No soy homosexual» _si no me hubiera faltado valor, lo habría dicho.

.

* * *

><p><strong>» Notas finales: <strong>No es el mejor capítulo, pero sí el más largo. Lamento la espera. Como siempre, si tienes sugerencias, críticas o simplemente quieres saludar, por favor siéntete libre de hacerlo. Te agradecería bastante que me dieras algunas críticas, para ver si mi trabajo va bien hasta ahora o si necesito mejorar algo. Lo subí rápido sin siquiera revisarlo bien, si tiene algún error, perdónenme.

Saludos.


End file.
